I Remember Zelda
by Amy21
Summary: Fifty-eight years after Zelda's death, Link reminisces about his time with her...and without her. *Chapter 6 is up, finally! Please review!*
1. Regret

Chapter 1  
  
"Tell me a story, Grandpa," the red-haired little girl said.  
  
Link smiled warmly at his five-year-old great-granddaughter and settled into his rocking chair. A fire was lit in the fireplace, warming his little cabin, which was all that was left of Lon Lon Ranch and shadows danced on the walls. He was comfortable here, which was interesting because he was contented in very few places. But having Rianna there with him helped become happy with his surroundings. "All right," he responded. "What would you like to hear about?"  
  
Rianna pondered this for a moment, and Link watched her, beaming with pride. She reminded him so deeply of...someone. He couldn't place who, but it was someone great and wonderful and full of magic. A goddess, perhaps? Maybe. He hadn't done much dream interpretation lately. But she was bright and quick-witted and perceptive, and Link loved her as much as a grandfather could ever love his grandchild.  
  
Outside, there was a clasp of thunder, and suddenly rain began to pour from the sky in great sheets. As much as Link tried to be optimistic about his life, cynicism somehow found it's way back into his brain, and then picked at it for awhile, making the old man think thoughts it wasn't healthy to think about. Right now, for instance, he thought about how the rain suited his dreary mood. But we was a man around the age of eighty, so he had a reason to feel that way now.  
  
Little Rianna crawled into her grandfather's lap. "I'm scared of the storm, Grandpa," she said, her voice shaking. Link held her tight for a second, but then he couldn't help but notice that even Rianna's slight weight bore down on his weakened legs. He rarely got around anymore. Walking was rare, and socializing was unheard of. His heart hurt as he thought about his life and how it changed since that day all those years. In fact, now it was about fifty-eight years ago. The day that had torn his life apart altogether.  
  
Noticing her grandfather's troubled expression, Rianna asked, "Are you still mad about the war, Grandpa?"  
  
The war. Another aspect of Link's life he didn't want to relive, and thanks his granddaughter, who didn't know better, he was about to.  
  
For almost fifty years, Hyrule had been enveloped into a world of monsters and hatred and cruelty. After Ganondorf had reincarnated and been destroyed once and for all, he still left behind a trail of monsters to demolish Hyrule. And so they did. There were numerous wars and battles, and until the most recent one, Link had faught in them all, no matter how depressed or angry he was feeling inside. Fighting made him forget. It always had. The war had been a little over two weeks ago, and Link was so old he knew there was no way he could fight, and that made him angry and frustrated. He was growing old, in fact, he was old, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it was true.  
  
He looked at his granddaughter's face, and then noticed how young she was, so new and open to the world. She showed so much promise and had already seen many things young children should never have to perceive. He ached for her inside. Or maybe that was the pain that hadn't left his heart in fifty- eight years.  
  
Somehow he managed to smile at Rianna, and he answered her question truthfully. "No. I'm not mad the war. I am very glad it's over."  
  
She nodded, satisfied with the answer. "I miss Daddy," she murmured, snuggling into Link's arms for comfort and reassurance that everything would be okay.  
  
Link stroked the child's strawberry blonde hair. "I know," he said softly. "I miss him too. But he died for a good cause, Rianna. He died saving you and your mommy. And he's up there in the Golden Realm right now, watching you and loving you all the same as he did when he was here."  
  
Rianna gave a tiny smile and nestled deeper into Link's arms. It was always around her when Link realized how weak his once strong body was. He could barely even hold her without feeling an intense decrease in energy. So he carefully edged her off him and said, "Sit on the floor now. Grandpa needs his space."  
  
Obedientely, Rianna did get up, and she positioned herself on the rug by Link's chair. She sat quietly for moment, hugging her knees, and Link thought about the war Hyrule had only just suffered through. Though the combat left Hyrule victorious over the monsters that had invaded Hyrule, killing for pleasure, many had died, including Rianna's father, Link's grandson Darryl, along with most of the rest of his family. So many deaths he had endured in his lifetime, but none more painful than the first. Darryl had been a good man, Link knew. Now Rianna lived with her mother, a woman called Elaera. Elaera was sweet and kind, and took good care of young Rianna.  
  
The attentive child in front of Link noticed his thoughtful yet cheerless face, and inquired further. "Do you miss Grandma Malon, then?"  
  
Malon was Link's wife, and she had died several years earlier due to natural causes. She was only a year younger than Link, but her body was overworked and so much more frail than his. She simply was not strong enough to go on. Link knew this was partly his fault, he had made her worry and fret too much all her life. He remembered the way she looked when she died with Link sitting next to her. He couldn't even bring himself to hold her hand, to console her. It had been a hard time for Link, like so many more he had experienced. She had gazed at him with such sorrow and helplessness, and he had done nothing. He let her die. He didn't know why, but he did, and he felt no guilt. He wasn't destined to be with her, so he felt no loss.  
  
He knew telling Rianna he didn't miss Malon wouldn't be right, so he said, "Grandma Malon is in a better place, with your dad."  
  
The girl nodded and dug her fingers into the soft red carpet she sat on. She appeared to be thinking, and Link watched her in anticipation, wondering what she'd say next. He had learned through time and experience that with children, you just never knew what was coming next. But Rianna seemed quite at ease sitting there, looking mesmerized and lost in thought.  
  
It got to the point when Link could wait no longer. "Have you decided what you want to hear about yet, dear?" he asked. He was already prepared to stand up and get a book from his mantelpiece at Rianna's command.  
  
She nodded ever so slightly, and said, "Yes."  
  
"Well, what then?"  
  
Rianna hesitated, and took a deep breath. Then, staring straight into her grandfather's piercing blue eyes, she said, "I want to hear about the princess."  
  
Link's insides froze. In the instant Rianna said that, his whole world, which he had carefully constructed to shelter him from his memories of the princess, collapsed. Suddenly he was bombarded with remembrance and unwanted feelings he had tried to hard to forget and get rid of. They were back. The pain was back, and it was killing him slowly.  
  
Animosity took him over, and he no longer had control over his words. Without knowing what he was saying, he snapped at poor young Rianna, who witnessed her beloved grandfather's emotional transformation feebly. "No," he snapped angrily. "I don't want to tell you anything, you little brat, and I don't have to."  
  
Rianna's jaw dropped, and tears filled her deep brown eyes. She turned away from Link so he wouldn't see her cry, but being five, she couldn't help it, and when she blinked, the tears formed rivers on her cheeks.  
  
This seemed to get to Link, and he saw those tears and became himself again, or as much as he could be. He shivered, blinked several times, and reached his hand out to Rianna. "Rianna," he tried. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She glared at him, hugging her legs close to her body.  
  
"I don't know what has come over me," he explained. "I wish I did, but you have to trust me. I can't tell you about the princess."  
  
Rianna's lifted her head. "So there was a princess," she concluded sullenly, seeming a little surprised.  
  
Link nodded remorsefully. "Yes. There was a princess."  
  
Rearranging herself on the floor, Rianna asked, "And what was she like?"  
  
Link studied his granddaughter closely, but all he could see was her innocence. "How do you know about the princess, Rianna?" he asked gently, cautiously.  
  
"Someone was telling stories in the marketplace," Rianna explained. "And she said a long time ago, old man Link had married a princess, or something." She shrugged, evidently uncomfortable. "Something like that, I think."  
  
He nodded and sat back in his cushioned chair, so many thoughts flashing across his mind. They were scattered, and the topics varied. Should he tell Rianna about the princess? If he did, would he even remember everything? And since when did the townspeople refer to him as old man Link?  
  
The answer to his first question was clear as day in his mind. He didn't have much of a choice, and he had always known that someday he would have to tell someone. Why not Rianna? She wouldn't judge, that was for sure. And she most likely wouldn't understand anything Link said, which somehow made things easier.  
  
His mind was made up. He was going to tell Rianna about Zelda.  
  
Zelda.  
  
He hadn't even thought her name in fifty-eight years, much less spoke it. It felt good, like visiting an old friend, but he knew it would get worse. There would be anger, and rage, and joy, and sorrow and just about every other sentiment that existed. But he was ready to face it all head on.  
  
Leaning forward, he began his story. "I will tell you," Link decided aloud, trying out the words. "Listen well, okay Rianna?"  
  
She nodded, and she seemed to be aware of the sudden tension in the room. So she put a serious expression on her face and prepared for her grandfather's tale.  
  
"First of all," he began, "I didn't marry her. But we were engaged. I actually remember the very day I proposed. It was the night of her twentieth birthday..." 


	2. Magic

Chapter 2  
  
Link studied himself in the mirror. Was that really him? The golden hair, cerulean eyes, and lean yet slim frame were all the same, but the clothes were not. Instead of his typical green tunic, he wore a navy blue one, all trimmed in a pure gold. He wasn't wearing a hat either, and he felt that he had nothing to hide behind. The only article of clothing he wore that was from his usual attire was a pair of black boots, polished to a shine.  
  
A tiny smile spread across his lips. Yep. He was ready.  
  
Something was missing, though, and he knew what it was. His sword. He carried it with him everywhere, in fear that he might need it one way or another. But it was the princess's birthday. What evil could possibly be there?  
  
So he slid his prized Master Sword under his bed for safekeeping, and then set out on the quick walk to Hyrule Castle. Seeing as he lived in Hyrule Castle Town, the journey wouldn't be long. He locked the door behind him.  
  
On his way to the castle, he spotted a Gossip Stone and hit it to get the time. He was late, and he scolded himself for not taking his horse, Epona. iBetter late than never,/i he decided as he approached the palace doors. He would only be a few minutes late anyway.  
  
The sun was setting behind Hyrule Castle, and it was beautiful, even to Link, who had seen the castle at dusk a hundred times. It was gorgeous, and it reminded him of all the wonderful things to come to him in the next month or so. His life was starting, and he wanted to hold onto this forever.  
  
For the first time in recent memory, no Hylian guards were outside around the palace. Most of the time, they were scattered everywhere, protecting the castle, because commoners had a tendency to sneak in from time to time. Link was an expert at sneaking past them all, the gullible fools. Tonight he enjoyed his freedom while it lasted, because the soldiers would definitely be back tomorrow.  
  
Zelda's attendant since childhood, Impa, was answering the door each time a guest arrived. The Sheikah woman recognized Link, of course, and smiled at him. She was tall, taller than Link in fact, with sharp features and ruby- colored eyes. Link remembered how intimidated by her he was when he first met her all those years ago, when he was just an eleven-year-old kid. Now he was twenty-two. An adult.  
  
"So good to see you, Link," Impa said. "You know where the ballroom is, I expect...?"  
  
Link nodded. "Yes, thank you Impa. Have a good night. Won't you be joining us?"  
  
Impa shook her head almost sadly. "No, I'm to stay here and make sure no funny business goes on," she explained.  
  
"Oh." Link nodded once. "All right. I'll see you later, then."  
  
She nodded. "Yes. Have a good evening, Link."  
  
Normally, Link and Impa would have good conversations about anything, they had grown close over the years. But tonight there was a bit of strain on their relationship, and Link could pinpoint why. His plan, of course. It would get in the way, and soon Zelda would have no need for Impa anymore. Then what would the Sheikah woman do? Link considered this for a moment, and then told himself there was no need to worry, everything would be figured out in the end.  
  
He approached the ballrom and saw that it was filled with people of every size and race. There were a few Zoras about; Link recognized the princess, Ruto. Some Gorons were there as well, laughing and dancing gaily. Darunia and his son stood by the others of their kind, watching and occasionally chuckling along with them. Even Nabooru, the highest ranked Gerudo, had come, and too stood alone in a corner, surveying the crowd. But where was Zelda?  
  
Link wandered aimlessly for awhile, greeting the people he knew. He kept tugging at his tunic anxiously.  
  
He had a reason to be nervous. After so many years of waiting, finally Zelda would be his wife. That is, if she said yes. It was hard sometimes, being two years older than she. He had been ready to marry at age eighteen, but then Zelda had been barely sixteen, much too young to wed. So he had waited four years, and now she was surely ready. They had grown close, and were best friends as well as lovers.  
  
No one really knew if Zelda and Link were a couple. Hyrule's residents weren't big gossipers usually, but since Zelda was the princess and Link was Hero of Time, they were talked about more than others. Link didn't care what they said, and whenever he was asked about it, he did his best to change the subject. What happened between he and Zelda was between he and Zelda. But tonight, all that would change, and all of Hyrule would know what the rumors were true.  
  
They had been secretly seeing each other for three years now, and Link was amazed at how well they kept the secret. Zelda, being a princess, was supposed to be completely honest with her subjects, and she hadn't been for several years now. Link would be relieved to finally silence gossipers. It would certainly take stress away from his life.  
  
Then he saw her.  
  
She was radiantly beautiful, even more so tonight than any other day, which made sense because it was her birthday. Her gown wasn't poofy like most of the ones she wore for special occasion; it was sleek, complimenting her petite slender figure, the color of the sky, and it glittered in the light. Her long blonde locks were curled and pulled up into an elaborate fashion.  
  
Link shoved impatiently through the crowd, his heart pounding in his chest. "Excuse me, 'scuze me," he said repeatedly. His eyes never left Zelda. She didn't see him yet, and she looked a little lost and out of place.  
  
At last he was where he should be: by her side. A wealth of warmth crept over him, a feeling of belonging and deep adoration. He always felt like this around Zelda, a natural high.  
  
"Zelda," he breathed, only loud enough for her to hear.  
  
She turned and saw him. A genuine smile spread across her face instantly. "Link," she stated. "You...you look wonderful."  
  
"Me?" Link laughed that off and took both of her hands in his. "You. You look magnificent. I'm surprised these people aren't mistaking you for a goddess."  
  
She laughed. "A goddess, huh?" She thought he was joking, but little did she know he was sincere. She glanced away from him for a second, then smirked and asked, "Which one?"  
  
He chuckled and leaned in close to her, smelling her hair, the familair fragrance of jasmine and vanilla. "Which one do you think?"  
  
Blushing, she looked at the floor and blinked a few times. "Nayru," she answered.  
  
Link nodded. "Of course. You iare/i Nayru."  
  
She shook her pretty head. "Am not." She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned playfully.  
  
Smiling back at her, Link said, "Well, goddess or no goddess, will you dance with me?"  
  
Zelda smiled and stepped closer to him. Link studied her curiously, eyes wide, and asked again, "Well, will you?"  
  
Cocking her head to the side, she gave him a look and said, "What, did you think I would say no?"  
  
With that being said, he took her hand in his and placed his free hand on her waist, and whisked her away onto the dance floor.  
  
They danced the night away, and they were good at it too. Their motions were sweeping and flawless, even every motion of their fingers were perfect and effortless. Link couldn't help but notice all the other people standing around the room watching them, including Zelda's father, King Elion. But he forced the negative thoughts out of his mind and told himself to focus on his task, which was Zelda.  
  
For nearly the whole time they danced, they didn't speak. To Link, words were not needed, they were so close together she could probably feel his love and passion for her. And if she did, she made no mention of it. On the other hand, they had been friends for so long they could practically read each other's minds.  
  
Link was nervous. Proposing was a big step of jumping head first into his future, and that terrified him. He wanted to stay young with Zelda forever, and never have to worry about tomorrow. Not that he did anyway, but if she said no, not only would he be heartbroken, he would have no idea on what to do with his life after that. He had always counted on her saying yes, ever since he was a teenager, and even a child. It was just like that: somehow, he and Zelda would end up together. That was that.  
  
Dinner was served after several hours, for which Link was relieved because his feet were starting to ache. Another sacrifice he made for Zelda: she loved to dance, and while he didn't despise it, it wasn't his favorite thing to do. Her eyes, the color of the ocean, were sparkling happily and her cheeks were flushed. He had never seen her look more stunning then she did at that moment.  
  
The hours were flying by. Link was procrastinating. At some point during a slow waltz, when he and Zelda were dancing with her head resting on his shoulder, he took a deep breath and spoke to her for what felt like the first time that night. "Any plans for the next month or so?" he blurted.  
  
She lifted her head and looked at him strangely. "Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "Just asking. Any galas or whatever?"  
  
"Galas?" She studied him oddly. "Not that I know of. The next month is actually looking rather boring. Again, why do you ask?"  
  
Leaning close to her so that only she could hear, he said in her ear, "How about a wedding?"  
  
She pulled away instantly, eyes wide with shock and full of blue fire. One of her hands was still laced into his. With his free hand Link reached into his pocket and retrieved the piece of jewelry he had decided to present to her with his proposal. It was inside a little black velvet box. Holding it out for her to see, he flipped the lid open. Inside was a huge diamond tainted with the palest pink. It had cost a fortune, but the look on her face was worth every rupee.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked, a little louder then he had intended. Suddenly now the words were flowing easily.  
  
It was then Link noticed the ballroom was completely silent. Every pair of eyes was on them.  
  
Zelda was oblivious, though. She just stared at the ring, shaking in a mixture of joy and shock. After a minute she regained her senses, and let her feelings take over. She randomly leaned over and hugged him tight. When she was finished, she was beaming. "Of course I'll marry you," she responded at last.  
  
Link grinned so gladly he worried his mouth might slither off his face. He took her hand in his, stroking her smooth skin, his other hand still clutching the diamond for dear life.  
  
Every person in the crowd exchanged a look of some sort: surprise, or happiness, or something else. Link didn't know or care. What mattered was, ishe said yes./i  
  
Before he knew what had happened, the audience was clapping and cheering so loudly, it was deafening. Link and Zelda didn't take their eyes off each other as he slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
When he was done, Zelda's eyes filled with happy tears and she threw her arms around Link once again. Then they kissed, right there, in front of everybody. 


	3. Love

Chapter 3  
  
The next few days were full of intense preparation, and the wedding day was set for a little over a month after Zelda's birthday. All of Hyrule was invited, everyone from Gerudos to Gorons. At one point, when Link was at home considering which of his friend to invite, he realized he couldn't invite his best friend, Saria, the Forest Sage. Being a Kokiri, she could not leave the forest. He made a mental note to come up with some kind of magic spell that would permit her to leave just for a little while.  
  
He wrote the rest of his invitations, and decided to distribute the ones addressed to the Sages personally. The others he could leave with the courier to deliver, seeing as some were to be sent all the way to Termina.  
  
He left shortly before lunchtime, and headed up Death Mountain to reach Goron City. Darunia, the Fire Sage, was also Link's Sworn Brother and good friend. The tall, stocky Goron was in his throne room as usual. His son, Goron Link (named for the Hylian Link) sat by his side, looking regal and all too calm.  
  
"Link," Darunia greeted, standing up to greet his friend who had saved the Goron race so many times. "It's good to see you again. We didn't get to chat much at your princess's celebration, did we?"  
  
Shaking his head and smiling, Link said, "No, I'm afraid we did not. It's good to see you as well."  
  
"Won't you take a seat," Darunia suggested, more of a command than a request. Link did so obediently. "You remember my son Link, don't you?" the large Goron asked expectantly.  
  
"Of course," Link answered. "Good to see you again, Link." It felt strange saying his own name. The smaller Goron merely nodded and gave a tiny smile.  
  
Settling into his chair padded with some animal's fur, Link handed Darunia the invitation. "I came to invite you to my and Zelda's wedding," he explained.  
  
"Oh...!" Darunia said. "Let me see."  
  
He examined the invitation. As one of the few Gorons that could read Hylian script, Link watched as his eyes travel over the lines of his neatly written draft. "You can bring all of your race or just yourself," Link clarified. "Everyone is welcome."  
  
"Wonderful. We'll be there," Darunia confirmed, beaming. "I'm so proud, Link. It's about time you and her got hitched. Makes me wish there were some female Gorons, but as you know, that's not possible." Gorons were an all-male race.  
  
Link smiled bashfully. "I know. Well, I am afraid I must be going. I have more invitations to deliver, you see."  
  
Darunia nodded understandingly. "I see. Good luck, Brother, and farewell. Be careful leaving this mountain; around this time of day rocks get busted loose from the mountain top."  
  
Link hurried back down the mountain and then started off to the place he called home, Kokiri Forest. The ride on Epona wasn't long, and they had arrived within a half hour. The Kokiri children greeted him, excited and anxious about their hero's arrival. It made Link realize how much he missed home. His arch nemesis from childhood, Mido, stood off the side, arms crossed, a tiny smile on his lips. Link waved, a little flick of his wrist, and Mido nodded a greeting as well.  
  
"What you doin' here, Link?" said a Kokiri boy with brown hair.  
  
Link smiled sincerely at the child and responded, "I came to see Saria. I have something to give her."  
  
"What is it?" someone asked.  
  
The question of one was repeated throughout the forest. Link tugged free of the kids and hurried off into the Lost Woods. He wove expertly through the tunnels and found himself at the Sacred Forest Meadow. Once there he moved through the narrow paths and found himself at the spot where the Forest Temple, Saria's home, was.  
  
He was standing on a grayish-silver platform that symbolized the temple as one of five, gazing up at the entrance and rummaging through his small rucksack for his longshot when Saria herself came out.  
  
"Link?!" she cried in disbelief. "Is that you?"  
  
She scurried down the temple and hopped to the grassy ground. Then she ran forward to Link. She barely came past his waist, Link noticed. He swept her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground. He got a rush from holding his best friend for so long in his arms once again, but couldn't help but feel like he was holding a daughter or a child, not his confidant. She was small and slight, even for a Kokiri, but wise beyond her years. She was immortal for the most part, like all Kokiri are, but more so in her case because she was the Forest Sage. Her eyes matched her hair, a color of emerald green brilliance. Her skin was pale and freckles dusted her tiny, ski-jump nose, and she wore a wide smile. Like all Kokiri, she wore a green tunic.  
  
"I haven't see you in so long!" she said elatedly. She even sounded more mature than the other children.  
  
Link nodded. "I know. It's been too long. But I've been so busy..."  
  
"Of course." Saria grinned. "Being Knight of the Realm is hard work, I suppose."  
  
Link cocked his head jokingly. "Nah. It's not so bad."  
  
"It shouldn't be. Hyrule has been peaceful for so long. It's almost as if he never even existed."  
  
"He" was Ganondorf, the evil Gerudo king Link had battled all those years ago. She was right; it did seem like forever, but at the same time, it seemed like it had happened yesterday. Something in the air. But that was just because Link remembered it so well.  
  
"Come inside?" Saria asked, and Link nodded yes. The two friends, one mature and adult, fully grown, and the other childlike on the surface but adult inside, used the hookshot to go in the temple. She had arranged a little wodden table in the middle of the room. Flames of many colors lit up the main entrance hall from the four torches, making the room glow like a rainbow. A pink flower sat in a vase of water on the table. There was also a little white tablecloth.  
  
Link looked to Saria. "Did you know I was coming?" he asked. He was trying to smirk but a look of pure pleasure overweighed the leer.  
  
Saria just smiled minimally and tucked a strand of green hair behind one of her slightly pointed ears. "Sit down," she responded, gesturing.  
  
They settled into chairs. Saria poured them cups of broth to sip at while they talked. After sitting and drinking for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company, Link took the invitation out of his pocket and slid it across the table to her.  
  
She examined it closely. "What is it?"  
  
Link remembered Saria couldn't read very well. "An invitation."  
  
She was suspicious. "To what?"  
  
Swallowing, Link answered. Suddenly he was nervous she might be mad, for several reasons. Not only because she was Kokiri and couldn't even leave the forest, Link had always thought Saria had a little crush on him. But he didn't know, so he said, "Zelda and my wedding."  
  
Saria's eyes widened. "Oh, Link! Why didn't anyone tell me?" She looked excited, to Link's relief, but for all he knew, she could be faking. Which would be strange. Saria wasn't one to fake.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "I wasn't even sure if you could come."  
  
Saria wore a gloomy look now. She avoided Link's eyes, staring at her hands. "Oh."  
  
Silence. Then, he asked, "Can you?"  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe. I'll try."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Reassuring herself, she continued. "Yes. There must be a way." She stood up. "Go now, Link. I'm going to search for that magic spell."  
  
With that, she was gone.  
  
Link left the forest, and his next stop was Zora's Domain. He left Epona by Zora's River and made his way through, walking quickly but carefully on the small, verdant yet muddy trails. The water was shallow, but Link still felt a twinge of fear when he lingered too close to the edge.  
  
When he entered the Domain, he was was once again breathless by the sheer beauty of the place. Waterfalls tumbled down cliffs and rocks, making lovely splashing sounds in the water. The water itself was clear and pollution free, and just the right temperature. Closing his eyes, Link remembered that water. He had swam in it so many times. Once he snapped out of his momentary trance, he started up the large hill that led to the king's chamber. He talked to a few Zoras on the way, all of them bowing to him gratefully. He had saved the Domain before, and their princess, Ruto, countless times over the years. The creatures trusted him, which was nice to know, weird as it was. Zoras did not trust easily, he had learned.  
  
"Link," the king greeted the young Hylian man. "Are you here to see Ruto?"  
  
A bit hesitantly, Link answered, "Yes. I have something for her. Actually, it's for your entire race, sir, but I would like to give it to her first."  
  
"That's fine," the plump Zora confirmed. "Go and see her. She went to see Lord Jabu-Jabu, but she should be done by now. I hope she's alright..."  
  
The Zora king was a notorious worrier. Link assured him Ruto was fine, though he had doubts himself. Though Ruto was around Link's age, she was a bit immature and maybe even careless at times.  
  
The water where Jabu-Jabu resided was cold. Link shivered. He hoped Ruto was on her way back to her Domain.  
  
No such luck. When Link found her, she had just started to feed the great fish. "Link!" she said breathlessly. "It...it has been so long!"  
  
Then her divine violet eyes narrowed, just as Link was about to greet her back. "I can't believe you!" she shouted, throwing a piece of food on the watery ground.  
  
Link took a step back. Ruto had been at Zelda's party, and had definitely heard what was to happen in a matter of weeks. According to Ruto, she was engaged to Link and Zelda was not, and she was obviously appalled by the announcement of marriage the Hylians had made.  
  
"Cheating on me!" she exclaimed. "All this time! How long has this been going on? Tell me!"  
  
"Ruto, we're not engaged," Link said. "I never agreed to marry you. You assumed that. All I wanted was the Sapphire. And that was a long time ago."  
  
She glared at him, fists jammed into her hips. Her scaly skin was a pale blue, tainted with purple to match her eyes. She was quite attractive, for a half-fish, half-human creature. But, she wasn't Zelda. Not even close.  
  
"I'm sorry," Link apologized. "I came here to invite you to my wedding." He handed her an invitation.  
  
Ruto hesitated. For the first time in her life, she didn't seem to know what to say.  
  
"Come if you like," said Link. "It's up to you. Your whole race is invited. Tell them that, would you?"  
  
She nodded. She looked a little surprised Link had actually invited her. He smiled at this, and was on his way to Gerudo Valley.  
  
It wasn't far at all. Epona took him over the bridge and into the Fortress. A few of the women greeted them. They all looked the same. Link couldn't tell them apart, other than his friend Nabooru.  
  
He set out into the desert, leaving Epona behind. Luckily there wasn't a sand storm today. Nabooru's home, the Spirit Temple, wasn't hard to find. He didn't even need the Poe's help anymore. He had spent a lot of his teenage years with Nabooru, and as awful as it was for him to admit this, Nabooru was the one who held his virginity, not Zelda.  
  
She greeted him in her usual manner: flirty and cool. Link still found her quite tempting, though she was a few years his senior. She never told him her age.  
  
"How's it going?" she said.  
  
"Good," responded Link. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was still stunningly beautiful, in an exotic way. She wore light pink pants and barely a top that matched, each trimmed in jewels and gold. Her fit, tanned stomach was also revealed, as well as her slim arms and midriff. He ached to touch that skin again, to caress her and run his hands along her...  
  
Forcing away those thoughts, he said, "I came to give you an invitation to my wedding."  
  
"Oh?" She snatched it from his hand. She didn't look angry, but her cheeks were redder than before.  
  
"Yeah. Come if you want, you're all invited." Suddenly he was embarrassed.  
  
Shrugging nonchalantly, she said, "Okay. We'll come."  
  
Now it was his turn to be surprised. "You will?"  
  
Tilting her head to the left slightly, she said it again. "Yes."  
  
And then she lingered toward him, her hips swinging sensually. She brought her face dangerously close to his, her hands on his chest. On instinct, his were on her waist.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right choice?" she hissed.  
  
He didn't have to think about that. "Yes," he said automatically.  
  
"Then kiss me one last time," she commanded.  
  
So he pressed his lips to hers for the final time. It was like kissing his childhood good-bye. Their tongues flicked together for awhile, his hands stroked her abdomen and the small of her back. No romance or feeling was involved, as there was with Zelda. And then it was over.  
  
He was done with Nabooru.  
  
He felt no regret as he made his way out of the desert. He didn't need Nabooru. Even when they had been "together," it wasn't real. He didn't love her. He loved Zelda. He had been going through a phase in his life where he didn't know what he wanted, and Nabooru was just...there. Now he knew he was destined to be with Zelda.  
  
He didn't feel guilty about Nabooru's kiss. Zelda didn't have to know about that. It didn't mean anything, anyway.  
  
All these thoughts about Zelda made him want to go to the castle and see her, so he set off to do that. The ride was long, and he was exhausted when he arrived. Impa greeted him at the door.  
  
"Did Zelda give you the invitation?" he asked.  
  
Impa nodded vigourously. "Yes, she did. Link, I'm so happy for you two. You...you should be together."  
  
It warmed Link's heart to hear Impa say this. She was usually rock solid and unemotional, to Link's eyes anyway. Now he was seeing some real passion in the Sheikah's nature. "Thanks, Impa. That means a lot."  
  
She nodded and flipped through some papers.  
  
"I'll just head up to Zelda's chamber," Link said.  
  
Impa looked up. "She's not in her chamber. She's been in the library all afternoon."  
  
That was strange. Zelda was usually in her room, tending to whatever her royal duties were for the day. Even so, he headed to the Royal Library, where Zelda was, as Impa had said.  
  
She was sitting a maroon lounge chair. Being small and petite as she was, she made barely a dent in the cushion. Her gown was a bright reddish pink and sparkles were scattered here and there, mostly in her top half. Her golden hair was pulled back into a simple yet elegant bun. Beautiful, as always. Nabooru was nothing to compared to her.  
  
She glanced up from her book and saw Link standing there, watching her. She smiled, taken aback, and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Not long. I just got here. Impa said you weren't in your room. What're you doing?"  
  
She stood up and went to greet him, sliding into his arms wordlessly. They embraced and she kissed him, a kiss that swept through his whole body. She pulled back slightly and they smiled gleefully at one another. Then he kissed him, running his hand down her back. Opening his jaw a little wider, he pulled her closer to him and she arched her back, pressing herself against him.  
  
She pulled back without warning. As a princess, she had to refrain in an even remotely public place such as her palace. "I was just looking at Hyrule's history of queens," she told him.  
  
"Oh?" Link said curiously as she took his hand and led him over to where she had been sitting. "Find anything good?"  
  
"Not really," she said. "Just some stuff about how they created new laws or abolished a rule. Things like that." She shrugged.  
  
"Ah. Sounds boring." Link grinned derisively. "So when I join the royal family, am I gonna start being boring like that too?"  
  
Zelda chuckled. "No Link, you already are," she said sweetly and sardonically.  
  
He simply smiled at his fiancee. His heart was brimming with love.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, until he asked, "Are you going to be the youngest queen ever?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on when and if we have children."  
  
Link raised his eyebrows. "Well, obviously we are. Isn't it a rule?"  
  
"More or less. It's not a rule, but it's a very wise idea. Anyway, if we have children, our child will become prince or princess, and then you and I will be king and queen." She closed the book with a loud thump and went over to a bookshelf to put it away.  
  
"Then will you be the youngest princess to ever get married?" he questioned.  
  
Returning, Zelda shook her head. "Goodness, no. I just researched that. The youngest princess to marry was seventeen."  
  
Link grinned. "I would've married you when you were seventeen."  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't the right time. I wasn't ready and neither were you."  
  
He nodded. "I know."  
  
He held her close for a long minute. Eventually they sat down on a couch that matched the chair she had been sitting on, and he watched her as her eyes fell closed, enveloped by fatigue. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, gently kissing her temple and jaw and smelling her hair, a combination of lilacs and vanilla. Tempting. He felt himself growing tired after several hours of this, and soon enough he had followed her to a deep sleep. 


	4. Burn

Chapter 4  
  
It was happening again.  
  
Hyrule was in turmoil. Ganondorf had risen from his ashes and was taking over. The weather was stormy and the skies were dark. Link remembered this weather. This was how it had been those years ago when he had awoken from the Temple of Time only to find Hyrule destroyed completely and Zelda missing, lost.  
  
He was standing in Hyrule Field, not far from the castle. Cold, fast winds blew through his hair and clothes. He shivered.  
  
Looking around, he saw trees bending this way and that, close to breaking, falling apart entirely. Similar to how he felt now. No other living creatures were around. It was only him. The grass was dry and beige. An ugly color. Squeezing his eyes shut, he remembered the way the field had looked when he'd first left Kokiri Forest as a child. Green and lush and shiny in the mid-day sun. Now it was the opposite, dreary and desolate.  
  
He hugged his arms close to his body. There was a clasp of thunder and for a split second the sky lit up, all purple and dazzling, yet deadly. A tree fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
Hyrule was dying, slowly and surely. Link felt hot tears sting his eyes. Dying, falling, collapsing, exploding. Link ran. He was going to Termina, away from his homeland. It was the only safe place he could be. There he could see Anju and Kafei and Mayor Dotour and he could be safe, inside a warm bed with a soft comforter and fluffy pillows, with no bad feelings, only good. Happiness and bliss and laughter only existed outside of Hyrule. Why had he been born in the most miserable, wretched land in the world? Why, goddesses? Link wasn't like that. He was content and secure and fun- loving. So unlike Hyrule. It was as if Hyrule was a human, Dark Link, the real Link's contradiction. Link was surprised at himself for wanting to leave. He had travelled his childhood away, and now he was an adult, at ease to just stay home, be with Zelda and his friends, and most of all, be himself. And alas, now he wanted nothing more than to flee.  
  
Link started run as fast as his legs would carry him. Over the fields, through the river, past the desert. Nabooru's voice echoed in his mind: Are you sure this is the right choice?" she was saying. Yes, he was. He was going to get far away from Hyrule, far, far away...  
  
There was another loud rumbling of thunder, and then lightning struck. Sickening, horrifying sounds of electrocution rang in the air. Though he didn't want to look back, he did anyway. Curiosity got the better of him. It always had. One day it was going to ruin him completely.  
  
The Temple of Time was on fire. Flames burst from all directions, and the once spectacular white marble stone building crumbled before Link's eyes. White dust flew through the air, and the rest of it, it was like watching stones breaking. Much like Link's heart. The Temple had made him feel safe, like he wasn't such a rarity. Now it was leaving him there alone.  
  
Wait. Hadn't Zelda ordered for the Temple of Time to be demolished years ago?  
  
What was going on?  
  
And where was everybody? Had everyone else already left? Why was he always the last to know? He had been last to know about everything his whole life: his childhood, his family, his destiny to save Hyrule. Everything. And now this.  
  
Turning to face forward again, he saw nothing but black abyss. And then Ganondorf's hideously ugly face appeared before him, snarling, laughing that petrifying cackle.  
  
Link screamed. His voice rang out all through Hyrule, and as he watched him homeland burn to a crisp, bleed, die, disintegrate, his shout caused the final blow to all.  
  
~*~  
  
Link woke up to the sound of his own scream.  
  
He sat up in bed fast, breathing heavily, his chest heaving with fear and horror. He felt the urge to run outside and vomit, but he abstained. It was only a dream. A weird, horrible one, true, but a meager dream.  
  
He got to his feet reluctantly, but knowing he had to do so in order to calm down. He wiped sweat off his forehead and realized he was trembling violently. He padded into downstairs and got himself a hot cup of soothing soup Impa had made for him not long ago. Glancing around, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself fown. But he was nervous.  
  
The last thing he remembered from the previous day was Zelda's father, King Elion, waking him up in the library and sending him home to Castle Town. He had watched as the king carried his daughter to her bedroom and laid her there to rest.  
  
The walk home had been chilly and a little lonely. It made him miss his old friends: the Kokiri children, and his faerie friends Navi and Tatl. He never saw them anymore. His heart hurt. Even though he knew marrying Zelda was right, would it take away his life? Would he be able to do the things he liked, such as ride Epona to other lands for the sheer joy of it or fish in Lake Hylia? Or would he be consumed by royal duties? There was so much, too much, to consider.  
  
Link was developing a headache. He was finishing is soup when he thought of something.  
  
His dream had been horrible, yes, because he was especially sensitive to evil forces in Hyrule, and Zelda was even more so. For if Link had felt that dream so intensely, Zelda had felt it a thousand times worse.  
  
Quickly he pulled some clothes on, and this time he fastened his Master Sword around his waist for good measure. Then he shoved his front door open and rushed outside into the cold.  
  
The wind was blowing harder than Link had ever felt it, just like in his dream, and it was blowing against him too, opposing him. Link forced himself through it. He had to get to Zelda.  
  
He crept past the guards. There were only two there, but one looked half asleep and the other was preoccupied by a strange dog that had wandered in. Link almost smiled and shook his head to himself. King Elion was not good at picking night watchers. Slipping past the two men, he found Zelda's window and tossed a few small stones at it. They made a reasonably loud sound, but not so loud that everyone else in the castle could hear it. She was most likely awake anyway.  
  
She must have heard the sound, because she immediately came to her window, opened it, and peered out. "Link!" she called. "What're you doing here?"  
  
He shivered. "Let me in. We have to talk..."  
  
Zelda nodded to her agreement. "Meet me at the front door."  
  
Link hurried to the main entrance to the castle. Zelda, still in her nightgown, opened the door gently and ushered him in. Once inside, she motioned for him to follow her.  
  
They slid upstairs, and at one point Zelda's eyes flashed in anger at all the noise Link's shoes were making. "Take those damn shoes off," she snapped. "And that sword makes a lot of racket too. We haven't much time!"  
  
Not wanting to irritate her more, Link did as he was told. Zelda was a sweet girl, but when something serious was happening, her personality completely changed. She became determined, tough and serious. Link liked and admired her willpower.  
  
Once they were in her room, she closed the door behind them and leaned against it. "What?" she asked without delay.  
  
"I had a dream..." Link started. He was interruped by Zelda's vigorous nodding.  
  
"Yes. Me too. What did you see?" she sat down on her bed, and Link plopped down in a chair by her window.  
  
"Well," he began, "the weather was really bad. Winds, and a little rain, and the sky was completely black. No one was around, but trees were falling and dying. I started to run. I guess...I guess I wanted to get away."  
  
Zelda's expression was so melancholy Link stopped talking. She noticed this and urged him on.  
  
"So I ran, and then I turned around one last time. I think it was to look for you. And I didn't see you, so I turned around to run away again, and I saw Ganondorf's face."  
  
Zelda tucked a lock of long blonde hair behind her ear. Her face was thoughtful and pensive. Then she studied him warily. "That's it?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's it," he confirmed. "Why? What did you see?"  
  
The princess shivered and stood up. "Something much worse," she responded.  
  
Link got up too. "What is it?" he asked, stepping close to her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Zelda told him about her dream. "I saw the Sacred Realm. And for awhile it was peaceful, just as it was before, with the Triforce all gold and shining. Then suddenly blackness and evil overtook it. It transformed into a world of evil and monsters. I looked around, and I saw Ganondorf sitting in some kind of throne. And..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Link took her hand. "What is it?" he murmured.  
  
Zelda's lip quivered. "I saw my body," she told him a meek voice. "Mutilated."  
  
Tears filled her clear blue eyes, and Link held her close as she cried. After a long moment of this, she said, "What do you think it all means?"  
  
"It's doesn't mean anything," Link told her. "It was just a dream."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
She stared up at him. Her hair was mussed from being held to tight. "You know how it is."  
  
"Zelda, do you know how long ago that was? We were children. No one sees prophecies anymore. No one."  
  
She huffed, annoyed, and crossed her arms tight over her chest. "How do you know that," she jeered.  
  
"I know," was all he said. "You of all people should know what it's like to just have that feeling. Of just knowing things. You were the only person who saw the bad in Ganondorf when we were kids. No one else did. But I believed you. I...I believed you."  
  
She didn't say anything for a second before rebounding. "You believed me because you didn't know what to believe."  
  
Link's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.  
  
"I mean that you were raised in the forest, Link," Zelda said. "You were eleven years old and being deceived by that tree. You were sheltered from the real world your whole life, and then out of the blue the Deku Tree tells you that you have to go and see me and that you should listen to me. You didn't develop your sense of self until after you had saved Hyrule."  
  
"At least I did something!" Link exploded. "You, with your royal family and palace. You waited around for me to save you half your life!"  
  
"I did what I could," Zelda said through her teeth. "You could've said no, you know."  
  
"No?" asked Link, confused. "To what?"  
  
She glowered at him. "Saving Hyrule."  
  
"Why would I have done that?" he said.  
  
She shrugged. "It would've saved you a lot of trouble."  
  
He smirked. "As if you could've done it on your own."  
  
Zelda's head snapped up to look at him. She was a little bewildered that he had said that to her, apparently. Then she burst out laughing.  
  
Now Link was confused. "What?" he asked.  
  
"We sound like children," she giggled. "I think we had this very conversation as preteens."  
  
Link chuckled. "Yes, I suppose we did."  
  
He helped her up, and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," she murmured into his shoulder. "I didn't mean what I said about you. I'm just nervous about this dream. What if it does mean something?" She sniffed.  
  
"It doesn't," Link reassured her. "And I'm sorry too."  
  
They smiled at each other, and then Link leaned forward and whispered in her pointy little ear. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you," she replied.  
  
They kissed a long, lingering kiss that Link could feel from the roots of his hair to his toes. Before long he had moved onto her neck and shoulders, running his lips and tongue down her upper body, his hands stroking her hair and back. Her head lolled back as she let the sensation of his lips on her skin rush through her. His hands slowly unlaced the back of her nightdress. Then, kissing her swollen lips again, they fell back onto the smooth silk of her comforter, Link pouring into Hyrule's princess. 


	5. Fear

Chapter 5  
  
When Link awoke the next morning, he didn't remember where he was. Then he glanced around. He was still in Zelda's bedchamber. Her room was decorated with only purple and white, with gold accents here and there. The canopy above her head shielded them from the bright lights that were lit.  
  
Zelda herself was lying next to him, rolled over on her side facing away from him. Her hair was messy and unbrushed: she hadn't even gotten out of bed yet, and the white sheets were pulled over her naked body, covering her.  
  
Link stapped her shoulder. "You awake?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"How long have you been?"  
  
She shrugged. "A few minutes."  
  
After a moment of silence, he said, "I was thinking..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well..." He took a deep breath. "Could we still possibly bring the Temple of Time back to formation?"  
  
Zelda contemplated this. She'd had the temple torn down for a reason. Link remembered. She had said to him, at just nine years old, that Hyrule didn't need that kind of power, so close and unwatched. It tempted people, she said, so she burned it, and later she told him that the flames were special flames, enchanted flames. For years that was all she'd said about it, and then when they were teenagers she explained that if a particular song was played on the Ocarina of Time, and all three Spiritual Stones were united again, then the temple would rebuild itself. The Sages' power would do it, she'd said. But Link didn't know the song, and now he wanted to.  
  
She had also had the Medallions burned, but the Spiritual Stones remained with their particular races: the Emerald with the Kokiri, the Ruby with the Gorons, and the Sapphire with the Zoras.  
  
"Well?" he prodded.  
  
"It would work," she said. "But I don't see why we'd want to do that."  
  
"You know." Link stared at the back of her hair. "If something happens, I...I'd like to know the song."  
  
Zelda didn't say anything. She stood up, the sheet still over her body, and said, "I think you should leave."  
  
"Zelda."  
  
"What?"  
  
Link stepped closer to her. His trousers were on; he'd put them on right after they had done the deed in fear that King Elion would come in and see them. "We're getting married," he reminded her. "We can't have any secrets. And I think I have a right to know anyway."  
  
Zelda hung her pretty head. She exhaled deeply and said, "I know. And I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure who to trust."  
  
"You know you can trust me," said Link. "I know you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't have made me Knight of the Realm.  
  
She nodded. "Yes. That's true." A thoughful expression provoked her delicate features. "All right," she decided after a moment. "I'll teach you the song. But now I think you should hurry out the window before my father sees you. Then just go to the front door and I'll come and get you."  
  
"Out the window?" exclaimed Link. "It's several stories high!"  
  
Zelda shrugged helplessly. "Sorry?"  
  
Link exhalped sharply in agitation and peered out her window. "Hurry!" Zelda said urgently. "My father's coming!"  
  
Quickly Link slid out the window and down the wall, grasping the bricks for dear life. Once he was a reasonable distance from the ground, he jumped, and presently he bolted home to change his clothes.  
  
He was sure he looked strange, walking the Castle Town streets shirtless, almost naked. Then he noticed that no one was in the market anyway.  
  
That was weird. Squinting around suspiciously, Link searched for any sign of life. Nothing. Every table, stand and shop was completely abandoned.  
  
What was going on?  
  
The weather was pretty bad too. The winds were fast and icy cold. He looked up at the sky. The sun wasn't shining at all, for it was covered by pale gray clouds. It looked like it might rain.  
  
Just like in the dream, a little voice inside his head told him.  
  
Link shook his head as if to rattle the cobwebs. Then he hastily headed for home. Once he was there, he put on his green tunic and tied his sword at his waist. After stepping into his Kokiri boots, he stepped outside again. He was about to head back to the castle when he heard voices not too far outside the empty market.  
  
Deciding to investigate, Link walked over to where the bridge that led to the rest of Hyrule was. There were two Gorons standing there, talking in hushed voices. Link didn't recognize either of them. "Excuse me," he said.  
  
The Gorons turned and looked at him. "Hello," one answered. "Maybe you can help us. What's going on?"  
  
Link shook his head dejectedly. "I wish I knew, but I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Oh." The Goron frowned. "You're Link, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. You've travelled much?"  
  
Link nodded slowly. "Yes," he repeated guardedly.  
  
"Can you tell us the way to Termina?" the Goron asked.  
  
Taken, aback, Link said, "Termina? Why would you go to Termina?"  
  
"Well, it's a bit safer there, don't you think?" the Goron said dubiously. "Just tell us the way."  
  
Link gave them directions, and when he had finished he inquired further. "May I ask why you're leaving Hyrule? I think my fiancee would like to know as well. Is there something going on that we don't know about?"  
  
The other Goron spoke at last. "Something is happening near Gerudo Valley," he said in quiet, frightened voice.  
  
The Gorons left and Link immediately went back to the castle Zelda was waiting at the door. "What took you so long?" she asked distractedly. She was looking up at the clouded sky, shivering from the cold. "Goodness, this weather. It was so warm yesterday..."  
  
"Zelda," Link started, "I just talked to two Gorons and they're leaving Hyrule."  
  
Zelda's jaw dropped. "What? Why?"  
  
"They said something is happening in Gerudo Valley."  
  
The princess's eyes became frightened and panicked. "Ganondorf," she murmured.  
  
"It might be," Link said. "We don't know." Then, thinking quickly, he said, "I'm going to Gerudo Valley to see what's going on. If I see danger, I'll just outrun it and then come back here. Then we can decide that to do."  
  
Zelda nodded her agreement. "Good idea. Also, if you see anymore races leaving, tell them to come here instead. I'll concoct some sort of magic spell to protect the castle. And Link, we need to get the three Spiritual Stones here. Now. Get those first, and hurry!"  
  
"The Stones? But why?"  
  
"We might have to bring the Temple of Time back. Trust me, just do it!"  
  
Link hopped on Epona was off within five minutes. He went to Kokiri Forest first. Saria gave him the Emerald without question. Link left with instructions. "I highly suggest you use a spell to protect this forest, since you can't leave it. Good luck," he concluded, and was off, the Emerald tucked away in his rucksack.  
  
The Zoras were in a panic was well, but for once Ruto was keeping cool. She handed Link the Sapphire without protest, and told all her people to gather their belongings and then go to the castle. "They'll be protected there?" she asked Link, worried.  
  
"I promise," he said. "Thank you, Ruto."  
  
His last stop was Goron City. Much of Darunia's people had left for Termina already. "I'm sorry, Link," he said. "There's nothing I can do now." The Goron was distraught.  
  
"It's alright, Darunia," Link said, trying to raise his spirits. "They'll be safe there, but it would be great if you could get the rest of your people to go to Hyrule Castle. I expect they'll be some kind council meeting there, and we'll evaluate the situation and decide what to do."  
  
"Very good," Darunia said. "We'll be there soon as possible."  
  
Equipped with all three Stones, Link took them all to Zelda. She took thankfully, relief written all over her face. "Thank you, Link," she said, and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It was no trouble," he answered with a forced smile. "The Zoras and Gorons are on their way. I'm going to Gerudo Valley now...and Zelda?"  
  
She looked up to meet his eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"Protect the ocarina," he advised. "Protect it will all your might."  
  
She nodded fiercely, determination in her eyes. "I will, Link. Whatever happens, the ocarina is staying with me."  
  
They embraced, and Link set off again.  
  
The ride was long but Link didn't give up. When he reached the bridge, he saw the darkest clouds he'd ever seen billowing over the valley. Exploring further, Link galloped into the Gerudo's Fortress. Only a few women were in sight, all of them running around in hysteria. The one closest to Link was crouched on the ground, sobbing. Link went to her side and touched her shoulder. "What is it?" he asked softly. "Tell me."  
  
"He's back," she cried. "Ganondorf's back!"  
  
Alarmed with terror, Link lifted the girl to her feet. Holding her in front of him by her shoulders, he said, "Listen. Round up your people and get them to Hyrule Castle. There will be food and protection and a council meeting. We'll all decide what to do there."  
  
She nodded and wiped away her tears. "Go now," Link said. And then he climbed onto Epona again and was gone. He hoped that girl had enough sense to do what he said.  
  
Back at the castle, the meeting room was nearly filled with races of every size and shape. King Elion sat at the head of the table, with Princess Zelda next to him. Everyone was talking, some were in a frenzy and others were melancholy in fear, just sitting, staring into space.  
  
The king spotted Link first. "Ah, my boy!" he said. "What news do you bring?"  
  
Link took a deep breath. "I only spoke to one Gerudo," he explained. "There was very few around, but the one I spoke to was very frightened. All she told me was that Ganondorf is back."  
  
Everyone gasped in horror and shock. Hushes voices were abound all over the room. Fear was almost visible.  
  
"Silence!" called Elion. "What did you tell her, Link?" he inquired.  
  
"I told her round up what Gerudos she could and come here. I think she'll do what I said."  
  
Elion sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Sit down, Link," he said. "For there is much to discuss."  
  
During a heated discussion about which races should fight, Zelda went over to see Link, her cobalt gown rustling as she walked. "What do you think?" she whispered.  
  
"Where's the ocarina?" he asked.  
  
"I have it in a little bag by my chair. No one's seen it, and they never will. Besides, I'll only use it if I have to seek desperate measures."  
  
King Elion had reached a conclusion. "Anyone who wants to fight, can," he decided aloud. "If you do not wish to fight and you want to flee, so be it, but we can use all the fighters we can get." Sadness was in Elion's eyes. Link could understand why. He was growing old, and his land was still suffering. "This is Hyrule's last hope for peace," he said sadly.  
  
Darunia sood up. "Your Majesty, I would like to volunteer all the remaining Gorons to fight," he said. "We are strong and have good weapons."  
  
Elion smiled warmly at his Sworn Brother. "Thank you, Darunia. Anyone else?"  
  
Princess Ruto got to her feet. "The Zoras will fight too," she proclaimed loudly. "And the ones that protest will seek the consequences." Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed her race.  
  
"What about the Hylians?" Elion asked, looking around.  
  
"Count me in," Link said.  
  
Many other men said they would fight too, and as time went by, more and more people were added to the assembling army. Zelda herself asked permission to fight too. "Please, Father," she pleaded. "I know some magic and protective powers, and if you wish, Link will put a defensive spell on me for protection."  
  
After some silent debating, Elion agreed to let Zelda fight, but only after Link put Nayru's Love on her. Everyone had their hopes up, and things were looking good. People and races headed home to collect their fighting gear and armor. Link himself took his trusty Hylian Shield and the Master Sword. He lent Zelda his Biggoron Sword and she also had a small, sharp machete as a last resort. She also wore a shiny new Hylian Shield. She'd changed into a simple black gown and deep blue cloak. Her hair was tugged back into a style that resembled Epona's tail.  
  
Link was getting edgy, and he noticed that no Gerudos had showed up. Elion was counting on them to come; they were solid fighters and excellent swordswomen. Link again travelled to Gerudo Valley to see what the hold up was.  
  
But the entire valley was emtpy. Not a single Gerudo was there. Unsure of what else to do, Link headed to the Desert Colossus, seeking Nabooru.  
  
He found her there, laying on the sandy floor of the Spirit Temple. There was a stab in her ribs, and blood dribbled out on the ground. Link rushed to her side. "Nabooru," he breathed, mortified at the sight of his friend and ex lover dying before him.  
  
"Link," she whimpered, touching his shoulder. "You have...to defeat him."  
  
"Defeat who?" he demanded.  
  
Nabooru struggled for air and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Ganondorf," she wept. "He's...back. He...killed...my people. All of them..."  
  
Her snivels turned into moaning hysterics. "Kill him...Link," she instructed faithfully. "Seek...revenge..."  
  
Her eyes were opening and closing, and Link knew she was fluttering between life and death. An idea popped into his head. "Don't die, Nabooru," he said, hugging her. "Don't give in. I'm gonna take you to the Zoras, and they'll heal you. Just hold on."  
  
He carried her back outside to Epona, and as they were about to set off on the journey back to the castle, Link heard a voice. A voice filled with malevolence and anger.  
  
"You can't save her, Link," the deep, familiar voice of Ganondorf said in Link's ear. "She has been cursed with black magic. Soon the realms of evil will slay her to her death. And your Hyrule will be next!"  
  
The evil laugh that came next sent chills down Link's spine. Nabooru's eyes were fully closed now, but he could feel her breathing. With Epona galloping at top speed, they reached the castle in almost no time at all, and Nabooru was still hanging on to her life.  
  
He brought her inside, and King Elion stood up. "Link, what do you have here?" he demanded, a look of stun on his face. To his right was Zelda, and her bright eyes were wide with curiosity and worry.  
  
Link explained what Nabooru had said. "We need the Zoras. They are the only ones that can heal her now. I hope."  
  
Several Zoras, including the king, took the Gerudo into another room to begin the healing process. Link took a seat next to Zelda. He was exhausted now, and he sank into his chair. "What happened?" asked Zelda in a low voice.  
  
Link shook his head. "Everyone has a right to know this," he said. He tapped King Elion on the arm.  
  
Hyrule's king nodded. "Friends, Link has something to say," he called over the other voices.  
  
Link got to his feet. "I went to Gerudo Valley to see what was going on and to find out why no Gerudos were here yet. But the entire fortress was empty. Ganondorf must have took them all. I didn't know what else to do, so I decided to see what Nabooru, our Spirit Sage, would say about this whole issue. However, I found her lying on the floor close to death. As we were leaving to come back here, Ganondorf's voice echoed over the land and he told me that she had been cursed with some of his darkest magic, and that seen evil would overtake her. And..." Link sighed. This was all too heavy, too sad, too much for him to handle for the second time...  
  
"What is it, Link?" Elion prodded uneasily.  
  
"He said Hyrule would be next," Link finally said.  
  
The whole room was full of chaos. "Silence!" Elion bellowed. And everyone settled down right away.  
  
"Ganondorf is not going to come for us," he announced. "Tonight we shall all stay here and get a good nights rest. Tomorrow we will get up early and seek revenge on Ganondorf!"  
  
Everyone shouted and threw up their fists in support. The room was filled with hope, and Link was finally starting to feel it too.  
  
"Ganondorf will die!" hollered Elion. "For the last time!"  
  
The room broke into applause. Elion silenced them with a raise of his hand. "Gather your things and I suggest you wear your protective covering to bed. That way when we get up tomorrow, we won't waste time."  
  
"What if he does come here?" someone asked. "Is the castle protected?"  
  
Elion nodded right away. "Yes, quite so. Right now some food is being served, so if I lead you all to the dining room..."  
  
After a meal of soup, bread with cheese, and wine for the Hylians, fish for the Zoras, and rocks for the Gorons, everyone sat back with a glass of ale. An hour later, a tall male Zora came out of the room Nabooru was taken into. Everyone turned and stared at him, waiting for the news.  
  
"She is alive," the Zora announced. "She will live, but right now she needs to rest. But she wants to see you, Sir Link."  
  
Link nodded and followed the Zora back into the spare bedroom. Nabooru's room was decorated with all red and gold, and her blankets and pillows were stuffed with feathers. She was lying down, but she was wearing the most clothing Link had ever seen her wear. Her eyes were closed, but when she heard the door close behind Link and the Zora, they opened. Usually they were a golden, honey color but now they were so bloodshot you could barely tell.  
  
Link sat down beside her in a chair. "Link," she murmured, smiling. "I'm going to live."  
  
"I know." Link patted her hand. "These Zoras are good doctors, are they not?"  
  
Nabooru nodded. "Yes." She turned to the male Zora that had led Link in and said, "Thank you. Never again will I underestimate your people."  
  
The Zora nodded. "As I will never again look down upon yours."  
  
With that settled, Link and Nabooru got down to business. "Tell me what happened," Link said.  
  
She squinted, trying to remember. "I...I was reading something. I can't remember what, but I heard thunder outside, and I remember thinking that it was strange, because it hardly ever rains in deserts. As I was getting up to go and see what was happening, I felt...something. I can hardly say what it was. Electrocution, maybe. And then one of the swords that was hanging on the wall came off the wall, and it frozen in midair. I looked at it, and it kind of hung there. The next thing I knew, it had stabbed me in the side and I couldn't really breathe or get up too well."  
  
Link sighed. "Awful," he muttered. "I can't believe he's back."  
  
Nabooru looked so sick and miserable in that moment. "So it's true? It is Ganondorf?"  
  
Gritting his teeth, Link nodded. "I'm afraid so. But don't worry, tomorrow all of us are going to get rid of him for good."  
  
Nabooru suddenly looked alive. "I must prepare!" she said, hopping out of bed.  
  
But Link grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "No," he said. "Nabooru, I know this will be hard for you to comprehend, but I think you are the only Gerudo left, and we can't risk losing you."  
  
Nabooru sat down in shock. "Wh--what?" she breathed.  
  
Link shook his head quickly. "I don't know if it's true, but when I went there I didn't see anyone around. If they're not dead then Ganondorf must have taken them captive.  
  
Nabooru nodded. "Yes, I bet that's it."  
  
"So you can't fight," Link told her. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay," she mumbled. "If you think that's best, I will do it."  
  
Link left her to rest after another minute. When he came back into the dining area, he saw that everyone had gone to sleep. All around him, the races had made themselves comfortable on the floor, with blankets and pillows. They slept soundly. Even King Elion slept there, but Link knew that Zelda had gone up to her room. So he headed up the staircase and found her snoozing lightly. He tucked the blanket over her, and then climbed into bed beside her and fell asleep. 


	6. Never

Chapter 6  
  
Link rose from his sleep before anyone else the next day. There had been no nightmares, but he wanted to see how badly Hyrule had been destroyed, and also how hard Hyrule would have to fight.  
  
So he dressed in his normal clothes and put on his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. His other shield, the Mirror Shield, was also with his belongings, just in case for some reason the other wore out. Zelda had also supplied everyone with small machetes, knives, and swords the night before. There weren't enough shields to go around, but those who knew magic could use it.  
  
After getting ready, Link stepped out into the cool, and what he saw horrified him. There didn't seem to be any signs of life other than the races inside the castle. Trees were torn down or burned, and the grass was mangy and dry and dead. The sky was now pitch black: there were stars or sun or anything. Link wondered where the goddesses were at times like this.  
  
In the distance Link saw a tornado-like wind moving closer and closer to the castle. Ganondorf's power, Link realized in fear. The dark Gerudo was obviously even more powerful than he was before. Link was scared. Hyrule's undersized army would have to fight harder than ever before.  
  
Closing his eyes, Link tried to remember a time when everything had been okay. It wasn't hard. Ganondorf's reincarnation had happened so fast, it seemed. Less than a week ago everything had been wonderful, perfect. Now it was the opposite.  
  
Link came back to life when he heard the distant cry of a monster. He didn't know what kind yet, and right now he didn't want to find out. So he ran back to the castle, panicked.  
  
"Get up!" he shouted. "Ganondorf is coming. He has an army of monsters. We must hurry!"  
  
All around the races were preparing themselves. Those who knew magic, including Link, put protective spells on the weaker warriors. The few women that were fighting had the strongest protective spells on them, including Zelda, who wore simple fighting clothes: a black dress that was one of a peasant and a dark green cloak. Her hair was unbrushed, but right now none of that mattered. What mattered was staying alive for as long as possible.  
  
Zelda spoke to Link. "How hard will we have to fight?" she demanded.  
  
Link stared into her eyes. "Hard," was all he said.  
  
A few minutes later he found Darunia coaching some of his Gorons. "You know some of your people will die," Link explained softly, trying not to upset the Goron king.  
  
"I know," Darunia responded. "But we are strong fighters and if we do die, it is for the good of Hyrule. It would be an honor to die for our country."  
  
Beaming with Hylian pride, Link patted Darunia on the arm and moved on. Everyone had agreed that few Zoras should fight and that the most skilled healers should stay inside curing those who were hurt. "That takes away from our army," Link told King Elion.  
  
"I know," Elion admitted. "But it's for the best. You must trust me. Today, we all have to trust each other. Hyrule must come together."  
  
Soon enough, everyone was prepared. Link had butterflies of terror in his stomach: he just had a feeling something bad, maybe even awful, was going to happen.  
  
The army marched across Hyrule Field, fearless and solid, well-fed and well- rested, tenacious and loyal. King Elion was the leader, followed closely by his most trusted advisors and then the Gorons. Link and the other Hylians were close behind them, followed by the Zoras.  
  
"You scared?" Zelda asked him.  
  
Link couldn't lie to her anymore than he already had. He nodded.  
  
Her eyes blazed with zeal. "Don't be."  
  
An enormous figure loomed in the near distance, and Link new it was Ganondorf, bigger and more powerfully dominant then ever. He was so tall his head seemed to touch the sky, and he wore strong dark Gerudo armor. As they got closer, Link easily saw that Ganondorf was still only half human Gerudo. His other half was...well, a monster.  
  
Link paused not far from where Ganondorf was standing. The horrible creature seemed to be gaining on them every minute. Link's heart was pounding in his chest, so loud he worried someone would hear it. He glanced around fearfully. Zelda was to his right and Darunia was at his left. They reassured him that when they chose to attack, they would do it right. Zelda clutched at her sword, her grip so tight her knuckles went white.  
  
Link wished so badly that he could turn around and tell everyone to fight like they'd never fought before, that there was nothing to lose. But so much could be lost. Everything could be lost. Link didn't want to risk anything.  
  
It had been easier before, when it was solely his responsibility. Everyone else had been able to hide and protect themselves. Don't worry, good old Link would take care of it. Save Hyrule? No problem. He hadn't minded. He still didn't. This was his life. Only this time there was a burden. People he loved were going to lose their lives. It was inevitable.  
  
An idea flashed through his mind. Link spun around said, "Attack from behind."  
  
Zelda looked at him, puzzled. "What? Attack from...what?"  
  
Link nodded. "Some of us can get him from behind. Yes, it'll all work. Okay. Our strongest fighters can sneak behind that wall and get him from behind, because remember last time when his tail was his weak point? I bet it still is."  
  
Zelda was shaking her head, but Link kept going. "And the rest of us, we'll create a diversion in front of him. He'll be distracted. He's a monster, how hard can it be? No beast is ever that smart."  
  
The princess shrugged. "Fine. I'll go spread the word. Let's just hope my father approves."  
  
Link gulped at the thought of challenging King Elion's plans.  
  
A ripple of excitement passed through the crowd. The people were approving. Link gave a tiny smile. Zelda was talking to her father now. He nodded and flashed Link a bright, hopeful grin of anticipation. Encouraged, Link grinned back.  
  
Link watched the Gorons curl and roll themselves to behind Ganondorf. Ganondorf's own army surrounded him thickly on his sides and in front of him, but only two or three were behind, guarding him. They'd be simple to defeat.  
  
Link felt a burst of adrenaline and Zelda was back at his side. She looked at him and said, "Let's do this."  
  
The energy was flowing freely now. Link hugged Zelda tight now, and kissed her hair before releasing her and moving forward.  
  
Zelda spontaneously went behind a tree and snapped off a thick branch before scrambling up what looked like the last tree in Hyrule. She caught Link's eye and nodded at him, urging him to put the plan into action. Snapping out his trance and putting the bad, sick, worried, dreadful feeling in his stomach behind him, he pressed the crowd of the toughest fighters forward, getting behind to backside. Once they were all in position, Link signaled to Zelda, and she chucked the stick at Ganondorf with all the might and power her petite body could muster.  
  
It hit Ganondorf in the head. He instantly looked over at the tree, since that was direction the branch had come from. Zelda was scrambling back down as fast as she could. Link had to try very hard to resist the urge to go help her.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Ganondorf's army and King Elion's army faced one another. They merely stared at each other for a minute before Darunia's voice bellowed, "Chaaaaarge!"  
  
And that they did. In the blink of an eyes every single soldier in Hyrule's army was attacking Ganondorf army of lizalfos, Garo ninjas, moblins, every other monster possible. There were some even Link didn't recognize, and that was rare, because he had travelled so much. Because of this, fighting the monsters felt easy to him; he could kill one with one movement of his blade. He also knew some magic, and whenever the crowd of creatures around him got to be too thick, he summoned Din's Fire and knocked them all out.  
  
The battle was long and arduous. Many times Link did see a Hylian race being cut to pieces, and every time his heart wrenched the same. Blood was splattering in all directions, and once he did see Elion take quite a blow to the arm. Every time this happened Link wanted to rush to whoever's side and aide them, but he didn't. He had to focus on the fight, and he did.  
  
But the monsters didn't stop coming. Ganondorf seemed to have an endless supply of them, and meanwhile he was using black magic to kill off the Hylian races. Link kept checking up on Zelda, but Nayru's Love was holding strong, to his relief.  
  
Nearly an hour had gone by when Link stopped to take a breath and realized that everyone had stopped fighting. All around him, monsters lay dead, slaughtered. Ganondorf's army was defeated! Link was victorious, he wanted to jump and shout for joy.  
  
But to his despair, he saw that there were so few Hyrule races left. There were a few Gorons here and there, and there was a actually quite a bit of Hylians, and one or two Zoras, but most of them were inside healing anyway. Link remembered this with glee: those that were hurt could get better, he thought with gratitude and more relief.  
  
Also, Ganondorf himself was still alive. The Hylians had spent so much time killing off his army, they hadn't even noticed him. Which was his plan, of course, Link realized now.  
  
"Hylians, you have done well," Ganondorf said, "and my army of assembled monsters is gone. I must first acknowledge your gallant efforts before I destroy you."  
  
Before anyone could do or say anything, Ganondorf called upon his darkest powers. A huge ball of black, evil electricity was forming above his head. It looked like the huge gray clouds in the sky were being used to create it.  
  
The Hylian army either too stupid or awed to move and run back to the castle. Majority of them simply stared in wonder and fear.  
  
Ganondorf spoke again. "I could use this black magic to destroy all of the citizens of Hyrule," he said. "But that would be a waste. Instead, I'm going to do this: kill the one person in Hyrule that holds everyone together very close to her heart."  
  
Link's first thought was Impa. But wait--she was inside the castle as well; Hyrule couldn't lose its only Sheikah.  
  
The very moment Link comprehended who Ganondorf meant, Ganondorf aimed all his power at Princess Zelda, who was standing in the middle of the field. A determined, angry look was in her eye, but when she saw the evil powers aimed at her, her expression changed, and she looked scared, but yet immovable. She didn't move or run to hide, she let the powers overtake her.  
  
Link let out a yell of horror, as did King Elion. Both men hurried to Zelda's side as she collapsed.  
  
Ganondorf laughed evilly, and the Hylian army, trembling with fear and anger, charged at him now. But their swords and bit of sorcery was no match for Ganondorf.  
  
Link didn't notice any of this. Instead he knelt beside Zelda, holding her hand tight in his. Blood leaked from her head, and she could barely move, other than to tilt her head to look from her father's tear streaked face to Link's.  
  
"Zelda," Link said through tears, "don't go. Be strong, you're gonna make it, I promise you. C'mon..." He tried to lift her, but she was limp as a ragdoll. "We gotta get you inside to the Zoras and Impa, they'll heal you..." He wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
Zelda's eyes closed and then fluttered open. Link could see, with horror, that it was taking all of her energy to do just that. "Go...Link..." she said lifelessly. "I'm going to...a better place...kill him, Link...kill Ganon..."  
  
She closed her eyes again. Link looked at her, his eyes wide with urgency now. She was trying to tell him something. "What, Zelda?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him and pointed a blood-covered finger at the castle. Then she whispered a final "I love you" before becoming flaccid, and closing her eyes for good.  
  
Link could only stare in shock and wretchedness. The moment Zelda stopped breathing was the moment his heart shattered into a million pieces. He squeezed his eyes shut, his body racked his sobs. Minutes passed, and his tears turned to hysterics. He was crying loudly, and the few people that were left were taking notice. They looked over at Link and Elion, who was also crying, with concern, not quite sure what happened.  
  
Through his tears he looked at Zelda's face, pale and covered with mud and dirt, with a trickle of blood going down her left cheek. He brushed her face clean and then kissed both her cheeks, holding her dead body close to his.  
  
After several more minutes of this, Link felt the heavy sadness in his heart turn to anger. Anger at Ganondorf and anger at himself for letting her die. He lifted his head. Elion was still next to him, holding Zelda's hand, his head bowed. Link touched the king's shoulder, and Elion looked up.  
  
"Take her inside," Link instructed. "The Zoras might be able to mend her." He glanced over at Ganondorf, who was still killing the Hylian races left and right. "Nothing we do here seems to be working. What do you suppose we do now?"  
  
Elion pondered. "I'm not sure, Link. I suggest you also go inside fetch some of your light arrows. They might be useful. Also, get some more shields and swords. We cannot let Ganondorf win. Especially after..." He looked down at Zelda pointedly.  
  
Link's eyes were no longer a warm ocean blue, they were cold as ice, and they were narrowed. A menacing look was on his face. "Let's go."  
  
The two men hurried to the castle, which was still standing thanks to the shielding spell Zelda had put on it. On the way, Elion, who was carrying Zelda, asked, "How do you supposed she died? Didn't you have Nayru's Love on her?"  
  
"I did," Link said, confused. "I guess it wasn't strong enough, or it was wearing off."  
  
Inside, Elion brought Zelda to the Zoras and Link searched for more swords and shields. But he found none, other than his Mirror Shield. His Hylian one was getting pretty worn out, and he treasured it so, because it was the same one he'd used not only during his travels, but to save Hyrule previously. He left it in Zelda's room, where he was sure it'd be safe.  
  
He wasn't thinking quite clearly, and he was forcing himself not to think about Zelda, reassuring himself that he'd be thinking about her plenty in the near future. So he headed it, jogging, his heart heavy and his body weary, but he still had a small bit of hope that he might defeat Ganondorf.  
  
The Hylians were still fighting. Darunia was still there, to Link's relief, and a few other Gorons. There was quite a lot of Hylian humans, and a few Zoras and here and there. But none of them were Ganondorf's concern after he saw Link exit the castle. He wanted the Hero of Time dead, now. He was, after all, the one who had overpowered him in the end last time.  
  
"Good-bye, Hero," Ganondorf hissed at Link, and shot a ray of powerful electric voltage at him.  
  
On natural instinct, Link put up his shield. As soon as the black magic hit the Mirror Shield, it deflected back at Ganondorf, hitting him right where his heart would be.  
  
Ganondorf cried out, bellowing loudly as he fell to the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned, watching wide-eyed. Ganondorf's body vanished in a cloud of electricity, and all that was left was his maroon cape.  
  
All eyes were on Link as he walked over to where the cape was and lifted it, examining it carefully. When he was finished, he looked at the crowd and said, "I guess he's gone."  
  
"But how?" asked a Goron.  
  
"The Mirror Shield," responded a Hylian. "Did you see? Link held it up to defend himself and when the dark magic repelled back at Ganondorf, he died."  
  
"How did you know, Link?" asked someone else.  
  
"I didn't," Link answered. "I went inside to grab more swords for everyone, and for some reason I decided I may as well change shields, because my Hylian Shield is one of my most valuable possessions. I used the Mirror one as a substitute, really. I don't know..."  
  
"Well, the point is, he's dead," said a stern, relieved voice.  
  
"Probably for good this time," another voice peeped up.  
  
Inside Link's head, the others' voices drowned out. He tried to grasp what had happened. But no matter what, he couldn't. Worst of all, he couldn't figure out whose death he was so surprised about: Ganondorf's or Zelda's.  
  
"C'mon," he told what was left of the army meekly. "We gotta go..."  
  
His voice was small and his face grimy, greasy, and pale. He looked the least offensive he ever had right then and there. But the Hylian army listened to him. Because he was Link. And they were confused. They wanted answers, which made them obey. But on the walk back to the castle, they didn't press him. They were scared of Link now. Link himself could tell by how far away from him they walked. Or maybe they weren't afraid, maybe they just didn't want to bother him with questions.  
  
Killing appeared so easy for Link. Defeating Ganondorf was like snapping a twig. And now he had done it twice. So it was no wonder they people of Hyrule were intimidated by him.  
  
While the army stayed downstairs to celebrate their triumph and mourn over the many deaths had had occured, Link avoided eye contact with anyone and headed upstairs. He still wasn't thinking very clearly, but he knew where Zelda's room was by heart. There in her empty bed he laid down and closed his eyes. When King Elion came up two minutes later to check on him, he was sound asleep. 


End file.
